Consequences of Disobedience: For Lovejohn
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This was a story requested by Lovejohn a long time ago. Her request was: John loved Caleb like his younger brother and when on a hunt he put himself in danger. John could only show in one way his disappointment. Warning: Spanking of a fictional adult by another fictional adult. Don't like then don't read. Save us both the trouble. Thank you. (Sorry it took me so long.)


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: trumansshell- thanks!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: The Consequences of Disobedience. Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John/Caleb  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Rare fiction paring challenge. Caleb disobeys a direct order on a hunt that almost gets him killed. John lets him know that isn't acceptable. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 1896  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of a fictional adult.

John Winchester sauntered into the hotel room he shared with Caleb and in a deep calm voice said,

"So Caleb?"

Caleb suddenly noticed chills run down his spine. He felt like he did just before his Father would chastise him for something. To be on the safe side, he stood up at attention and said,

"Yes sir?"

John squared his shoulders and looked down at the young man standing in front of him as he continued,

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes sir," Caleb answered. "but I saved your ass." giving John a smile.

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean no?" He asked confused. "If I wasn't there it would have gotten you. I shot it to save you."

"If you weren't there, I wouldn't have had to jump out and save you."

"But I saved you?"

"Really? Because the way I remember it was I was waiting but you barged in and caused me to change my plan. I had the situation under control. As I told you, that wasn't an angry spirit. It was a poltergeist. They're all kinds of crazy. I've dealt with them before and I knew what I was doing. I had to change my plan to protect your ass, which left me vulnerable to attack. You might have gotten the kill but if I hadn't caused it to charge me, it would have gotten you. I've been at this a whole lot longer than you have."

"Yes sir." Caleb said knowing he was in the wrong.

"What did I tell you to do?" John snarled.

"To come back here and wait for you."

"What did you do instead?" John asked raising his voice ever so slightly and growling a little deeper with each syllable.

"I went back into the house where you were."

"Did you think I just told you to come back here as a suggestion?" John bellowed.

"No sir."

"Well it sure as hell wasn't because I like to hear myself talk now was it?"

"No sir." Caleb whispered.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT!"

"A direct order sir."

John got louder and louder as the conversation went on and Caleb got quieter and quieter. His last reply was so quiet, John ask him to repeat his answer.

"What was that? Speak up where I can hear you!"

"I said it was a direct order sir."

"You're damn right it was a direct order. An order I expected you to follow without question. When we're on a hunt I'm in charge and I expect to be obeyed exactly. I've come to think of you as a little brother to me and I sure as hell am not willing to lose you because you ignored my orders.

"I'm sorry John." Caleb said with tears in his eyes. "I think of you as family too. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I wanted to be there as your back up."

"Well, I've been at this for a lot longer than you have. I know how to handle myself."

"I know you can sir. That's why I wanted you to teach me. There is no better trainer than you, or so I'm told."

"Well, I learned from the best. Pastor Jim and Bobby Singer taught me well."

"Yes sir, that's why I'm here to learn."

John walked over to his side of the bed and grabbed something out of his duffel bag he put his hands behind his back and was pacing as he said,

"Well, there's only one way I know to teach a lesson and have it sink in. It's the way I was taught and it's the way I teach my boys. You know, I can give them a direct order and I know without a shadow of a doubt that they will follow my orders to the T or face the consequences."

"Yes sir, I know they will. I've seen you all in action."

"Well, if I get that from my 13 and 17 year old children, don't you think I should get at least the same from you?"

"Yes sir." Caleb said looking ashamed.

"I'm about to give you another direct order, so let's see if you can follow this one okay?"

"Yes, sir I will."

"Good, you're also about to learn what the consequences are for disobeying a direct order."

"Yes sir." Caleb sheepishly replied.

John pulled the paddle from behind his back, pointed it at Caleb. Caleb gulped. John said,

"I want you to lose the jeans, bend over the end of the table and grab on."

Caleb slowly complied. He walked to the table unsnapped and unzipped his jeans then he lowered them past his knees. He bent over the table and grabbed on for dear life. He'd seen Dean and Sam both on the receiving end of a John Winchester spanking and he never wanted the experience one personally.

John walked up behind him, pushed him further down on to the table to get Caleb's ass in the correct position, raised the paddle and brought it down with a loud Thwack.

"AHH." Caleb let slip.

It'd been quite a while since his Daddy had taken him to task for something he'd done. But, it was just as he remembered it, painful. John got into a rhythm with the thwacks but the lick never seemed to be where Caleb expected it.

Caleb was definitely feeling the burn of the spanking now. He raised up on his toes with each swat. That is until he got two rapid licks to each thigh and John said,

"Settle down, we're not done yet."

"AHH, yes sir. Ouch, M'sorry. OOOOOOH."

"I know you are and I'm going to make sure I never have to repeat myself again."

The paddling continued on and on. The burn was quickly turning into a fiery pain and tears started falling onto the table. John noticed the tears and stepped up the paddling. He decided to finish with a bang. After a few more thwacks to Caleb's backside, John moved on to his sit spots and upper thighs. This elicited more 'yelps' and 'M'sorrys' from Caleb. When those had no effect on the paddling, Caleb resorted to begging. He'd try anything to get the spanking to end.

"John please, (sniffle)…stop... I...pr..omise...(hiccup)... to...Ahh, ….. obey you, ow ow ow ow, always!"

"That's nice to know. We're almost done here."

"Please! Stop..."

"Ten more." was all he said.

"NOOOOO! OW OW OW."

John stepped it up for the ending. By the time he was done, Caleb was spent. He was openly sobbing. John stood there and rubbed his hand up and down the young man's spine for a minute. He wanted to offer some support but didn't want any awkwardness between the two. He chuckled to himself, he had just paddled the boy, how much more awkward could it get.

"All done Caleb. You're forgiven now." John said.

Then he patted Caleb's back one more time and went to put the paddle back into his duffel bag. He wanted to give the boy some privacy. Caleb cried it out. He wasn't in any hurry to move. The sobbing stopped. He was getting himself under control. He slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows. The movement caused tremendous pain to run threw his backside.

"AHHHH."

"You need help up kid?"

"No sir, not yet. I'm gonna take this slow."

"Take your time."

It took about ten minutes but Caleb stood and bent down for his pants. He tried to pull them up, but there was no way in hell that he could wear them.

"You might find Pj's or sweats to be more comfortable right now." John said not looking up from his research. He didn't want to embarrass Caleb any more than necessary.

"Thanks for the advice."

Caleb pulled off the Jean and managed to get some sweats on. He still did a little well spanked dance and hissed. John couldn't help but smirk.

"Dammit, it's not funny John. How would you like it if it was you?"

"Watch your tone!" John growled.

"Sorry." Caleb cowered.

"And it has been me more than once. You just reminded me of myself, that's why I snickered."

"You said this was how you were trained. Do you mean Pastor Jim and Bobby um...?"

"Yes Caleb, many times because you see, I didn't learn as fast as I expect you to. Trust me when I tell you they didn't go as easy on me as I did on you."

"You call what you just did to me easy? I can hardly move. My ass is on fire. I don't think I'll ever be able to sit again."

"Would you like me to repeat it with my belt? Like Pastor Jim would have. Or maybe you'd prefer a wooden spoon followed by licks of a belt? Like Bobby gave me."

"No sir, I don't think I'd like either of those."

"Then yes, I went easy on you."

"Remind me to NEVER disobey either of them ever."

"If you don't believe me, ask Dean and Sam if it's a good idea to disobey of them."

"No thanks. That's not necessary."

"Trust me when I say you don't want to disobey me again either. Next time, I will take my belt to your bare backside and wear it out understand?"

"Yes sir loud and crystal clear sir."

"Good, I don't like repeating myself."

"You won't have to."

"Good, now that that's out of the way, we have some research to finish for our next case."

"Yes sir."

Caleb grabbed a book and walked over to the kitchen counter. He laid the book down, bent over and started reading.

"What are you doing?" John asked calmly.

"Um, researching like you said."

"Come and sit."

"No thank you, I'd rather stand."

"That's not an option."

"What? Why not?"

"Part of the punishment is sitting on the sore backside."

"No way, that's not fair."

"Sit down."

Caleb knew that this was a test to see if he learned his lesson or not. Would he obey or not? He slowly walked over to the table, set his book down and lowered himself into the chair only to jump back up.

"Ow ow ow."

John didn't say anything he kept on reading. Caleb slowly tried again and hissed as his ass made contact with the chair. He reached for the book and started trying to do his part of the research. John could help it. He looked at the faces Caleb was making and started laughing.

"What?" Caleb asked angrily.

"You should see your face."

"John Winchester, you're a sadistic bastard."

"That I am."

They both laughed and all was right between them once again.

A/N: This story was written for LoveJohn,. It was requested back in May. So sorry it took me so long to write. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
